piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Soundtrack Treasures Collection
Pirates of the Caribbean: Soundtrack Treasures Collection è una raccolta di album. È stato rilasciato il 4 dicembre 2007. Contiene le colonne sonore di Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna, Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma ''e ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo. È incluso un quarto CD, denominato "Remixes & Unreleased", contenente suite e remix non rilasciati. Inoltre, un DVD bonus intitolato Pirati dei Caraibi: Making of a Score. Contiene tre featurettes: Making of a Score , The Man Behind the Pirates Music e una registrazione video della performance live di Hans Zimmer a Disneyland per la prima mondiale di Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo. Tracce Disco 1 # Fog Bound - Klaus Badelt # The Medallion Calls - Klaus Badelt # The Black Pearl - Klaus Badelt # Will and Elizabeth - Klaus Badelt # Swords Crossed - Klaus Badelt # Walk the Plank - Klaus Badelt # Barbossa Is Hungry - Klaus Badelt # Blood Ritual - Klaus Badelt # Moonlight Serenade - Klaus Badelt # To the Pirates' Cave! - Klaus Badelt # Skull and Crossbones - Klaus Badelt # Bootstrap's Bootstraps - Klaus Badelt # Underwater March - Klaus Badelt # One Last Shot - Klaus Badelt # He's a Pirate - Klaus Badelt Disco 2 # Jack Sparrow - Hans Zimmer # The Kraken - Hans Zimmer # Davy Jones - Hans Zimmer # I've Got My Eye on You - Hans Zimmer # Dinner is Served - Hans Zimmer # Tia Dalma - Hans Zimmer # Two Hornpipes (Tortuga) - Hans Zimmer # A Family Affair - Hans Zimmer # Wheel of Fortune - Hans Zimmer # You Look Good Jack - Hans Zimmer # Hello Beastie - Hans Zimmer # He's a Pirate (Tiesto Remix) - Hans Zimmer Disco 3 # Hoist the Colours - Hans Zimmer # Singapore - Hans Zimmer # At Wit's End - Hans Zimmer # Multiple Jacks - Hans Zimmer # Up Is Down - Hans Zimmer # I See Dead People in Boats - Hans Zimmer # The Brethren Court - Hans Zimmer # Parlay - Hans Zimmer # Calypso - Hans Zimmer # What Shall We Die For - Hans Zimmer # I Don't Think Now Is the Best Time - Hans Zimmer # One Day - Hans Zimmer # Drink Up Me Hearties - Hans Zimmer Disco 4 # Pirates, Day One, 4:56 AM - Hans Zimmer # Marry Me - Hans Zimmer # The Heart of Davy Jones - Hans Zimmer # Lord Cutler Beckett's Theme - Hans Zimmer # Jack's Theme Bare Bones Demo - Hans Zimmer # Hoist The Colours Suite - Hans Zimmer # The Pirate Lord of Singapore - Hans Zimmer # Just Good Business - Hans Zimmer # He's a Pirate (Pete N' Red's Jolly Roger Mix) - Hans Zimmer # He's a Pirate (Friscia & Lamboy Tribal Treasure Mix) - Hans Zimmer # He's a Pirate (Pelo Verde Mix) - Hans Zimmer # He's a Pirate (Chris Joss Ship Ahoy Tribal Mix) - Hans Zimmer # Jack's Suite (Paul OakenfoId Mix) - Hans Zimmer # Jack's Suite (The Crystal Method Mix) - Hans Zimmer # Pirates Live Forever (Ryeland Allison Mix) - Hans Zimmer = Categoria:Musiche Categoria:Colonne sonore